Escape
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Stealing from the Khan's palace was definitely not a good idea. [Temporarily suspended]
1. Chapter 1

**ESCAPE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Stealing from the Khan's palace was definitely not a good idea, Gaius was aware of that, but he was desperate: he hadn't touched food since a couple of days, his water's supplies were almost gone, he was wounded and he needed to escape from his chasers.

He had to find some food, water and, if he was lucky enough and he didn't get caught, some bandages too.

If only he hadn't accepted that damn job, he was thinking, regretful, as he was tightening his handkerchief around his injury, trying to stop the bleeding. When it was good enough he didn't lose time and he started to climb on a tree near an open window that he had noticed while he was patrolling the place.

Luckily enough he broke in without being noticed; none was around, maybe it was a particular moment and everyone was gathered somewhere. Well, not the he was complaining: the chances to get caught were less, in that way.

The place was enormous and Gaius didn't know where to go, he was starting to believe that this would have been the death of him; he was more dead than alive and he knew that he would have been fallen unconscious soon.

He would have been found, questioned and executed too.

Eventually, after wandering for so long, he found the basement where there were lots and lots of food supplies.

Immediately he threw himself on the food and he devoured everything that was in front of him; he didn't care for what it was, he was so hungry that he could have eaten even the walls. As the hunger was gone, his mind became clearer and the dizziness decreased a little, even if he still felt very tired.

He only had to collect some supplies of both food and water and to clean the mess that he had made so none would suspect anything; then, if the corridors were still empty, he would have searched the infirmary – because a big place like that couldn't not have an infirmary- and he would have stolen some bandages.

He had just filled his bag when he heard a voice, behind him.

\- Who are you and what are you doing here?-

Just when things were getting better.

**Author's notes: **Hi, it's me, Feeldespair! I hope you liked the first chapter of my new fanfiction and thanks for reading!

The thing is that I love the couple Longaius, even Lon'qu and Gaius didn't even have a support. However, due to their conversation in Summer Scramble, I feel like that would have had a great chemistry, so I decided to give this couple a try and to write this.

I hope you will follow this story and read the next chapters too. See you! **\- Feeldespair**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

\- Who are you and what are you doing here?-.

Gaius quickly turned around and he saw a tall young man who was standing in front of him and was observing him with emotionless dark eyes. He looked calm, despite the fact that he caught someone red-handed.

\- I… - Gaius started to say, but he heard some noises coming from the outside; someone was coming closer.

He was doomed, he thought, and his eyes met the other's one; he was surprised too, but, seeing the other panicking, he regained his composure and he pointed out towards some barrels with the head as he whispered:

\- Hide there-.

Gaius didn't have time to ponder if he should have followed the other's advice or not, so he rushed behind the barrels and hid there.

That couldn't be a trap, couldn't it? If the man wanted to take him down he would have taken advantage of the numerical superiority, he wouldn't have told him to hide. Anyway, what was the purpose of that? It was a simple act of kindness, or there was something more? What if he wanted to blackmail him or something like that?

It wasn't the time to think about that, it would have been better if he listened to what the others were talking about, since he couldn't look without getting caught.

\- Lon'qu! What are you doing here?-, a voice, definitely not the brunette's one, asked.

\- Yeah, were you hungry or something? - Another voice asked.

Gaius heard a snort before the guy who had caught him -whose name was Lon'qu, the thief guessed- answered:

\- It's none of your business what I am doing here; in fact I was only patrolling this place. I suppose that your presence explains why we're running out of booze-.

\- Actually… -, one of the others tried to defend themselves, but he was cut by that Lon'qu guy's words.

\- Khan Basilio will be pleased to know whose fault it is-, and with that he managed to make the other escape after giving some lame excuses to leave.

Gaius slowly came out from his hiding spot as Lon'qu sighed.

\- So they had really stolen booze, I should report about it…-, he murmured, before focusing again on the thief.

\- … Hey, you're bleeding from your arm-, he said, with a bit of concern.

He was very curious about who that guy was and what brought him there. It was something very serious for sure; anyway he looked like he wanted to manage on his own.

He reminded him of himself before Basilio took him on his side, beaten and helpless, without great chances to survive.

Maybe that was the reason why he grabbed the other and carried him around the castle.

Gaius, surprised, struggled to distance himself at first, but the other was too strong and he wasn't in the conditions to fight, so he gave up.

\- Where… where are you taking me? - He asked, trying to not sound preoccupied, still his voice was a little higher than he expected.

\- Be silent or you'll draw everyone's attention-, the other said, much to Gaius annoyance.

Who the hell he thought he was? Talking to him like that; he wasn't stupid, he knew that someone could have come to figure out the causes of all those noises, but he could at least have told him where he was dragging him.

A snort escaped from the thief's lips, but he didn't spoke a word since he didn't want to start a fight with the person who was helping him.

Anyway it didn't took very long until Lon'qu stopped. It happened all of sudden, and Gaius was too busy observing the place to notice it, at least until he bumped into the other.

The other barely flinched, which made Gaius wonder about how weak he was. He really needed some rest.

As the door was opened Lon'qu took the thief in.

It was a large room, even if the furniture was quite lacking: there were just a bed, a table with a pair of chairs and a wardrobe. On the opposite side of the door there was a huge chimney; there was no fire, but in a spot there were a lot of piled woods.

White curtains hid the only window in the room which was above the bed. The thief noticed also that there was a great amount of swords placed on the opposite side.

\- I will take some medications for that wound of yours, stay here-, Lon'qu said, opening the door again.

\- Is this… you room?-, Gaius asked before he could have gone.

The brunette sighed, before answering the question.

\- Yes, it is. Now, you will stay here and wait for me, all right?-

The thief nodded, absentminded; even if he wanted, he hadn't enough strength to wander anyway.

As Lon'qu was gone he sat on the bed. It was too hard for his tastes, but he didn't complain: at least he was on a real bed and he was safe, at least for the moment.

He was wondering about who that Lon'qu was and why he had helped him; they didn't even know each other, but the brunette showed mercy and gave aid to him. He didn't look like a bad guy, still Gaius was sure that he would have wanted something in return: none does anything for free; it was a lesson that he had to learn.

He had no idea about what he would have wanted from a thief like him, still he knew that he had to do something, or he would have to deal not only with his chasers, but with the brunette too.

Suddenly his face hit the pillow and Gaius couldn't even bring himself up again.

He was tired, very tired. He tried to remain vigilant, not wanting to be vulnerable, but as soon as he closed his eyes just to relax a little, he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hello! Thanks for reading this!

So, finally Gaius and Lon'qu had met. Actually, there isn't so much to say apart that. I hope you will continue to follow this story and to support me; if you want to review go on, it will make me very happy! See you next time! **-Feeldespair**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

When Gaius woke up, he was in a room that he didn't recognize.

He sat up too quickly and his head started to hurt as a result. The thief hissed, grabbing in head trying, in vain, to stop the pain.

His memories were still a little blur, but at least he remembered about that Lon'qu guy who had helped him.

He looked at the room again, more conscious than last time, as he scratched his arm covered with bandages… wait, bandages?

Of course, now he remembered: he passed out while Lon'qu was taking something to take care of his injury.

"As if I didn't already own him anything", he thought.

However, he was grateful: if it wasn't for that guy, he would have been dead; still, he continued to wonder if that kindness was hiding something more.

Anyway, where the hell was the brunette?

The room was barely illuminated; he had no idea of what time was, but sure it was early. Was he already out at that time?

His attention was drawn by something beside the bed; at a closer look Gaius realised it was Lon'qu himself. He was sleeping; his breath was very light, almost inexistent. Was he all right? Should he have done something?

He was reaching for his arm, to shake him just a little, when the brunette's sleepy, but still threatening, voice cut the silence:

\- Don't you dare touch me-.

Gaius withdrew immediately. He had been sure that the other was sleeping, so he had been caught off guard.

\- I was just checking on you. -, he justified himself. He didn't want Lon'qu to think that he was trying to kill him.

The brunette didn't even answer; he just grunted, as he stretched his arms, which were crossed on his chest before.

\- Well, good morning to you too, sunshine-, Gaius joked. He had gained not only his energies, but his sarcasm too.

However, the brunette didn't get angry or anything and he simply said:

\- I should be the one saying that to you, since you have slept for two days-.

* * *

He had been unconscious for two entire days, the thief thought. If Lon'qu had wanted, he could have sold him to his chasers, but he didn't.

However, the thief didn't want to jump to conclusion; it could have been a trap and he wouldn't have known.

\- You haven't told anyone… have you?-, he asked carefully.

Lon'qu shook his head.

\- I would have been in trouble too, if I told someone about you-.

Gaius hadn't expected to hear that. In all his entire life he had never met someone like the other; was he even real?

The thief really wanted to thank him, but he had learnt that being grateful was a very dangerous thing, especially towards a complete stranger. However, since he didn't want to be rude to his saviour, he murmured at least a "thanks".

\- Never mind - Lon'qu said, sitting on the bed, beside the other.

* * *

\- Anyway, I'm still waiting-.

\- For what? - Gaius asked, confused. He had no idea about what the swordsman could have been waiting for.

\- To know your name and what happened to you-, the brunette answered.

At first the thief had been tempted to lie but, in the end, it would have taken him nowhere. He knew it would have been dangerous, but he had already decided that the other deserved his trust. He sighed, and he started to narrate his history.

\- My name is Gaius and I am a thief-.

\- I am chased by my ex employers. I had to steal… something for them, and now they want me dead-.

Lon'qu nodded but he stayed silent, like he was waiting for more, but Gaius didn't add anything.

\- Why did you want to know?- the thief asked.

The brunette shrugged and answered:

\- Well, it takes some courage and desperation to steal something from the Khan's palace. I was just curious-.

\- And, I must say, your employers are really a bunch of bastards-, he added.

That made Gaius laugh a little.

\- Yeah, you're right-, he confirmed.

However, he felt bitter. He still didn't know how to deal with that situation: he couldn't run forever, he would have to face them, soon or later. He was only a powerless thief; he didn't stand a chance about expert killers.

\- You know, I was thinking that maybe…-, Lon'qu started; - You should hide here and wait for the situation to settle-.

\- Why do you want to help me so badly? - Gaius asked. It had been the swordsman himself to say that helping him would have got him on trouble, so why?

Lon'qu didn't actually know how to put it, but he knew that the thief needed to hear his reasons, so he tried to say them with clear words:

\- It's just that… I know it may sound stupid, but… since I have already helped you… I kinda fell responsible for what will happen to you-.

After a moment of silence, Gaius burst into laughter; that guy was really fun. The swordsman hadn't expected that reaction, but at the moment he felt very stupid to have proposed that.

\- You don't have to do it, if you find it this funny-, he muttered. His checks were starting to redden for the shame.

Eventually Gaius calmed down and he answered:

\- I'm sorry. I was just wondering where you were all the times I had been in trouble-.

\- Probably here-, the brunette said, sarcastic.

\- However-, the thief continued as if he hadn't heard him – I would have been a fool if I didn't accept your kind offer-.

A little smile appeared on Lon'qu's face.

\- Good-, he said.

\- And exactly where do you intend to keep me? - Gaius asked.

\- I have various ideas, but we need the help of another person-.

\- Another… person? - The thief asked, confused. He wasn't sure he understood what the other meant.

\- Don't worry-, Lon'qu assured him, - we'll talk about it later, at a better hour-.

Actually, Gaius wanted to ask more things, but he decided to trust the brunette. If it was a good or bad thing, he wasn't sure. He snorted; what was he supposed to do, now? He had enough of sleeping, but he couldn't just wander off, since he would have gotten lost and he wouldn't have been able to explain his presence if someone had found him.

He decided to get up and to look at the room closely; not that there was so much to look at, but what drew his attention were the swords. As he crouched near them to have a better look, he felt Lon'qu's gaze on him. He wasn't losing sight of him, probably in fear that he would have done something stupid.

However, the swordsman remained silent, nor he tried to stop him; that meant that he trusted him, to a certain extent.

\- They're in good shape-, the thief said, referring to the swords.

It wasn't flattery, he really meant it: it was obvious that their owner treated them with care; the blades were sharp and clear, however he was able to spot some little scratches. They weren't just decorations, but they were used.

Maybe the brunette was like a swords' freak or something similar.

\- Thanks-, it was the only thing that Lon'qu said. He really wasn't into conversations.

The thief was about to touch one of the sharpened blades when he heard the other hissing.

\- Can't I even touch them? Don't you trust me?-, he asked as he withdrew his fingers.

\- It's not that, it's just that… I don't like when someone touches my swords-, the other replied quickly.

He realized too late how wrong it sounded. However Gaius didn't say anything about that, much to his relief, but he just exclaimed:

\- So you are a swords' freak after all! - And, for some reasons, he looked very proud of himself.

He had already lost his interest for the swords, so he sat beside Lon'qu.

\- Are you some kind of a guard?-, he asked.

\- I'm not a swords' freak-, the brunette defended himself, not bothering to answer to the question.

\- Yes, you are- Gaius said without even trying to conceal the smirk on his lips. That guy was really, really, fun.

\- I bet that you spend days to clean them and you like to hold them like puppets-.

\- Fine, whatever you say-, the defeated brunette answered.

\- So, are you really a guard?-, Gaius insisted, genuinely curious.

He wanted to know all he could about the other, since he had to depend on him.

\- Actually, I am Khan Basilio's champion-, Lon'qu answered.

There was no trace of arrogance or pride in his voice; he said it in the same way he had talked before. He didn't even seem to care about his status. Gaius wasn't really surprised to hear that. Actually he could have imagined it: his trained boy, his observant gaze, his composed behaviour; that guy had the look of a champion.

The thief looked at the swordsman, faking an exaggerate surprise.

\- I am so lucky to have been saved by you, oh mighty warrior-, he said, trying to not laugh.

Lon'qu snorted; if he had known that the he would have ended with such a tease, he wouldn't have saved him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi! Thanks for reading this, I hope you've enjoyed it! And thanks to everyone who is following it and who has left a review! I am very glad that you're liking it!

As for this chapter, I haven't much to say; I just like the idea of Gaius teasing Lon'qu to the point that the latter is regretting his decision (it's just a joke, he don't really regret it). When I was reading this again before publish it here, I felt like my Lon'qu is a little OOC; I'd like to know if it's just my impression or if it's really like that, however I'm working to adjust it on the other chapters.

Thanks again and see you next time! **\- Feeldespair**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Some time had passed, and Lon'qu decided that it was a good moment to search for her.

\- Who exactly is "her"? - Gaius asked, leaving the room alongside the champion.

\- She's a dancer, she often uses secret passages to sneak out the palace to train-, he answered, and with that the thief was finally starting to understand what he had in mind.

\- And how do you know that? - he insisted.

The brunette tensed, however he didn't stop to walk.

\- Sometimes she asks me to... accompany her-, he answered, but he looked pretty uncomfortable about it, so Gaius didn't press for other information.

Maybe she was her fiancée or simply he had a crush on her. Well, not that Gaius cared about it; she could have been whoever she was, as long as she would have helped him.

* * *

They continued to walk in silence until they heard a feminine voice calling Lon'qu.

Gaius turned his head and he saw a tiny girl with pink hair who was running towards them; as she approached them, he noticed how red her face was. The poor thing had been surely running for a lot of time.

\- Uh... here you are- Lon'qu said, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Gaius' eyes opened wide; could she be "her"? No, she couldn't be the person the brunette was looking for. She was far too young to be a dancer, even if her clothes suggested the opposite.

\- Everyone was looking at me, before. Oh, the shame! - she exclaimed, with her face still red, not for the effort, but for the embarrassment.

How could she be a dancer, if she was so shy? The question was floating in the thief's mind and, even if it wasn't his business, he was curious to know something.

He looked again at Lon'qu and he was almost as uneasy as the girl. Seriously, what was their problem?

\- I- I was looking for you-, the swordsman said, with trembling voice.

\- Really? I was looking for you too...- the dancer answered.

"You don't say", Gaius thought, but he didn't speak: he didn't want to be rude.

Finally the girl acknowledged his presence; she looked at him with surprise and, after taking courage, she asked:

\- Uh... are you a new guard? How can I help you?-

\- Actually, I'm just... – the thief started to say, but he was interrupted by Lon'qu.

\- Olivia, there are people who want to kill this man, I need you to help me hiding him here-, he said.

Gaius wasn't very happy that he had informed her about his conditions so easily, but at least he had overlooked some things, not that he did know much more. However, if he had decided that she needed to know, he was fine with that; he had already decided before that he was worthy of his trust.

Olivia – the thief had supposed it was her name- stared at him with curiosity, but she didn't say anything. It was obvious that something was bothering her.

\- Um, Lon'qu, can I speak with you? - she asked.

The brunette nodded and he went with her. They weren't that far, but Gaius couldn't hear what they were saying.

Oh well, he would have just waited for them.

* * *

\- Are you sure this is a good idea? Isn't it dangerous for you? - Olivia asked.

Her voice was so low that Lon'qu wasn't sure to have understood what she had said, but he couldn't stay closer than that to her. The mere fact that he could talk to her almost normally was enough; maybe her shy nature helped him, since she had always maintained her distance and she had never been invasive, unlike all the other people he had met.

\- Don't worry, if something happens I will take care of it-, he assured her.

Olivia nodded; even though she wasn't very close to him, she knew that Lon'qu was worthy of her trust. However there was still something that she hadn't quite got.

\- You haven't met this man before, haven't you?-, she asked.

\- You're right-, he confirmed.

-So, why are you helping him?-, she eventually said.

"There you are", Lon'qu thought; he knew that she would have asked it.

He could have lied, but he wasn't very good at it and he didn't even know what to say apart from the truth.

\- I'm not sure myself, I just... felt like it was the right thing to do-, he admitted, fighting the embarrassment which was blocking his words.

Olivia smiled. Probably he hadn't even realized how kind he had been; that guy had been lucky to have been found by him and not by a guard.

\- All right, I will help you-, she eventually said.

-... And I happen to have an idea...-, she added.

Well, that was the reason she was searching for Lon'qu, but it could have helped the thief to stay there.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi! Thanks for reading this, I hope you like it!

I finally introduced a new character, Olivia! I like her very much and I find cute that she's so embarrassed about everything even if she's a dancer.

I'm convicted that she had talked to Lon'qu before the game, I mean, they're both under Basilio's protective wing, they must have at least talked one time! And I feel that they would find a sort of "another self" in the other, because of their similarities, so, even if Olivia is a woman, Lon'qu prefers to stick with her rather than other people. Of course they wouldn't talk very much and there would be some awkard moments between them they would share a good friendship. And let's be honest, who wouldn't want to be accompained outside by someone like Lon'qu?

Well, that's all for know. Let me know what do you think of it, see you! **-Feeldespair**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

\- Thank you very much for your help ... Gaius- Olivia said while she and the thief were heading back to the palace.

\- It's not that I have other choices-, he answered, shrugging.

In fact Olivia had convinced Khan Basilio to let him guard her when she had to go outside, saying that he was a friend of hers and that he needed a job; she had thought about Lon'qu at first – that was the reason she had been looking for him – but Gaius needed it more and, in that way, he didn't have to stay hidden, risking to get caught.

Honestly, he hadn't expected that it would have worked, that the Khan would have really accepted it. The thing that had surprised him the most was that he had made very clear that if something happened to Olivia, he would have paid; he showed to care very much for her, even if he was a leader and she was just a servant.

* * *

That was the first time he had accompanied her and, well ... it had been awkward.

Olivia was very shy and she hadn't talked much, and Gaius didn't know what to say. He had tried to learn something about her but her answers were vague and she didn't seem to enjoy it, so he had stopped.

\- Was it really necessary to go all this way just to buy a dancing veil?-, he asked.

\- I'm sorry-, she apologised, - but yes, it was. I can find veils like this only there, and I need them for my exhibitions-, she added, caressing the pink cloth she was carrying in her hands.

Gaius nodded; he didn't really understand it, but it would have been useless to complain.

However there was something strange and it wasn't about the veil: since they had left the town, the thief had the feeling that someone was following them.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but what if they had found him? He had thought that they had lost track of him on the border between Ylisse and Ferox.

He would have just to wait for them to attack to find out, and when they did, he was almost relieved to find out that they were just local bandits.

\- Olivia, stay behind me, but not too close ... -, he said, - it would be a shame if blood soiled your precious veil-.

* * *

It had been a very quick fight, the bandits were disorganised and they were no match for Gaius, who dodged every attack and he killed them one by one; the last one was left alive and he was so preoccupied to run away that he had even dropped his axe.

As the thief caught his breath, he checked Olivia, who was unarmed.

\- Thank you, Gaius-, she said, genuinely impressed by the thief's swordplay.

\- Don't thank me, it's my job, after all-, he answered, smiling at her.

The dancer let out a faint laugh and they left that place without even touching the corpses; Olivia had suggested to at least take the weapons – they could have brought them to the Khan who was always looking for new axes – but Gaius refused to do it. Not only he didn't think that Basilio would have liked those roughly forged weapons, but he didn't want to carry them – because Olivia wouldn't have been able to even lift one of them – all the way back to the palace.

* * *

\- Anyway I ... – Olivia said, - ... may I ask you a favour?-

Gaius looked at her, confused; what would she have wanted from him?

\- Um ... would you ... teach me how to fight?-, she answered, after taking courage.

At first the thief had thought that she was joking, but the determined look on her face made him understand that she was serious.

\- Why don't you ask to the master swordsman? - he asked, referring to Lon'qu, - I don't even know how long I will stay here-.

The dancer took some time to choose the right words, and then she answered:

\- I would, but he seems to have ... problems with women-.

\- What problems?-, Gaius insisted. What did it even meant?

\- I don't know-, she exclaimed, - he just doesn't feel comfortable around us and he always tries to keep his distance-, she continued, more calm.

\- But you two seem to get along pretty well- the thief stated.

\- He just tolerates me because I'm even shyer than him-, she replied.

\- When we're together, we don't almost talk, and we always keep our distances. Even in this way, he can't stay for too long, and when he accompanies me it's because of Khan Basilio's orders -, she added.

\- I don't even know why he acts like this, but please, don't ask anything to him! - she said, sensing what Gaius was thinking.

\- Is it a secret?-, he asked and, even if he shouldn't, he was getting very curious.

\- He doesn't like to talk about it, I don't think that even the Khan knows something – Olivia answered.

\- Well, if it's such a hard subject for him, I won't ask anything -, Gaius concluded, even if he was determined to find something out.

His mighty saviour was becoming more and more interesting.

* * *

\- Thanks for everything-, Olivia said again once they arrived at the palace.

\- I've already told you, don't thank me-, Gaius answered, sighing.

\- So ... what are you going to do, now? - the dancer asked.

\- I think I'm going to pay a visit to the great warrior-, the thief replied.

\- Remember, don't... –

\- Yeah, don't ask about his fear, I got it, I got it-, he interrupted before she could even finish her sentence.

\- See you around, Boss-, he said, winking at her, as he walked away.

\- ... Yes!-, she waved back, happy that she was getting along well with him.

Oh, wait, did he call her "Boss"?

* * *

**Author's note: **So, I've finally updated this! It took longer than I've expected, sorry.

In this chapter we see some bonding between Gaius and Olivia, and our thief finds something about Lon'qu. Sorry if you were probably expecting some interaction between the two of them, but don't worry, you'll have it in the next chapter! I'm taking my time to build something more solid for them, I hope to finish it with no more than ten chapters, but I don't know if I will accomplish it.

I also wanted to give Olivia the spotlight because I like her, and there will be more of her too.

Well, that's all for now, see you next time! **\- Feeldespair**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As soon as he left Olivia, Gaius searched for the mysterious swordsman.

After a long research – apparently none knew where he was- he found him at the training yard. There were other people training, but they didn't seem to bother about the swordsman's presence and he seemed to ignore them; in fact he was sitting under a tree, looking like he was asleep, but Gaius knew better; he had tried so many times to sneak on him while he was relaxing, but he had always been caught.

He was probably doing those warrior things the thief didn't understand. They surely were useful on the battlefield but Gaius had never needed them: he worked in the shadows; he had to rely on other abilities.

He tried to approach the swordsman as silently as he could; he wanted to surprise him, but when he was just a pair of feet away he was greeted by a "hello Gaius". He had failed, again.

\- ... Hi-, the thief answered, disappointed, then he sat on the ground, beside the other.

\- So ... how it went with Olivia? Did something happened?-, he asked, and Gaius was really surprised to hear him talking so much at once.

\- If you actually looked at me it would be much better-, he pointed out, however. Lon'qu seemed to be still focused on what he was doing before, and he didn't like it.

The swordsman didn't complain and he opened his eyes, pointing them on the thief, who lost a moment to observe him better. He realised that his gaze was the most interesting part of him: under the cold appearance there was a fire and something more which Gaius couldn't quite get. It looked like sadness, but he wasn't sure.

That guy surely hadn't had an easy life.

\- So?-, the brunette incited him, confused by that silence.

\- Oh? Sorry... um, yeah, it went well, we just get attacked by a bunch of bandits-, the thief answered.

\- What? Bandits?-, the other insisted, slightly surprised.

\- Yeah, but it wasn't anything serious -, Gaius continued nonchalantly.

\- And... Olivia?-, the brunette asked.

Even if he didn't want to show it, it was obvious that he was worried about her wellbeing.

\- She's fine, but apparently she wants to learn how to use a sword-, the thief confessed.

Lon'qu glared at him without answering and the other couldn't grasp what he was thinking. They stayed silent, but it was a comfortable one; however, Gaius' curiosity wasn't still satisfied. He needed a way to get to that subject without actually saying it, since he had understood that asking him directly would have taken him nowhere.

\- ... Isn't it strange that Olivia asked to me?-, he said.

\- Hhm?-

\- I mean, we've met only recently, why hasn't she asked to you?-, the thief continued.

Lon'qu shrugged; he wasn't even looking at him.

\- Who knows ... -, he said, - But ... it's better this way, that she asked you ... and not me -, he added, but it was more like he was talking to himself than with the thief.

\- Did something happen?-, the other pressed.

\- With her? No! -, the brunette quickly answered, losing all his composure, but he didn't say anything more.

It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it and, even though he was curious, he felt too bad to ask for more.

-No need to heat, let's change subject, ok?-, he said, friendly patting the swordsman's shoulder.

\- Hey, I got an idea-, he added, - Let's spar. I want to witness how strong you are-.

Lon'qu turned his head towards him and his lips curled in a cocky smile.

\- If I don't crush you first-, he jokingly menaced.

\- I wouldn't be so sure about that-, the other retorted.

* * *

They got up and they went in the middle of the training yard.

Gaius pulled out his sword and he observed his opponent preparing himself; his gaze was very serious and his hands were firmly around his weapon. He looked focused and confident.

The thief licked his lips in anticipation. That was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's note: **yeah, I know I told you to expect something about FE8, but I had actually forgot that I hadn't posted this.

It's being difficult for me to continue writing it, mostly because I don't like Awaking so much anymore, but I hate not finishing the projects I start, so I'll probably take a break and, if I find again my will to write it, I will continue.

I'm sorry for the people who are following this, but it's better this way; I don't know what would I write if I don't feel like doing it but surely it wouldn't be as good as I planned when I started the first chapter. **\- Feeldespair**


End file.
